


Аватар Короля. Деанон

by fandom The Kings Avatar 2020 (WTF_QZGS_xiao_Lan_and_Co_2019)



Category: Original Work, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Fandom Kombat 2020, Meta, fandom The Kings Avatar 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_QZGS_xiao_Lan_and_Co_2019/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Kings%20Avatar%202020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Аватар Короля. Деанон

    

`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/85/44/b3w1IpLO_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/e3/nJnXqReE_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/20/6a/4jP7sqAO_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/fb/tQnjncr4_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/87/d8/GyX6LzAk_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/0d/d8/oY8kVz6Q_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/05/2d/B38Si0RZ_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/2f/eZAjNocI_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/97/bc/nwcgi2Oe_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/a8/EZL5oMQz_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/52/b5/vAtDTCqG_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/62/MksClZ9U_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/38/b5/rEugxyD4_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/bd/37/TfKKTAt8_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/62/bc/UbmFe2Zk_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/21/DeUP3uK9_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/32/27/EtqdaYZT_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/20/f9/4MC6rXoZ_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/87/a7/A9rnvpby_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/54/bb/5KmKe4gF_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/8b/etmrCm6y_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/0a/37/ebvsYdOQ_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/65/dihyLfOD_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/1a/4Z3BDIlq_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/85/bb/MxrOIRZT_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/db/38/r2maZ820_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/e7/IyHhhjzD_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/14/63/iHmFseW0_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/64/m8b39g7P_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/cc/cd/z6rF9cMm_o.jpg">`  
`<img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/40/1zsctGVF_o.jpg">`

  


    

• [**Пост набора и заявок**](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219380091.htm)  
Авторы: [Herba](https://www.youtube.com/user/Herba69/videos) (видео), [Remira](https://ficbook.net/authors/102039) (дизайн), [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka) (текст)

• [**Визитка**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183348)  
— клип (Е Сю и другие, 03:55, 611 Мб, музыка: League of Legends "Legends Never Die", видеоряд: аниме The King's Avatar (Quan Zhi Gao Shou), OVA The King's Avatar. Specials, дорама The King's Avatar)  
— краткое изложение канона в картинках  
— ссылки  
— список команды  
— два баннера  
Авторы: [Herba](https://www.youtube.com/user/Herba69/videos) (видео), [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha) (арт), [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka) (сценарий), [Remira](https://ficbook.net/authors/102039) (дизайн), [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo) (дизайн, верстка)

• [**Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_drabbles_mini/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [Долгожитель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350295), джен, PG-13, драма, Е Сю, 271 слово, автор — [Kage Tsukiyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh)  
— [Не провожай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365850), преслэш, PG-13, романс, неглубокий постканон, Хань Вэньцин/Чжан Синьцзе, Чжан Цзялэ, 667 слов, автор — [Kagami-san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami), бета — [Angstsourie](https://www.diary.ru/member/?340588)  
— [Ночь со сладким привкусом меда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349881), преслэш, Аватар!АУ, PG-13, Ваккария, Изменчивая весна, Зерно подорожника, навеяно [этой](https://fanart-store.diary.ru/p219522605_vse-povtoryayut-za-starshimi.htm) серией артов, 936 слов, автор — [Kagami-san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami), бета — [Angstsourie](https://www.diary.ru/member/?340588)  
— [C божьей помощью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366711), джен, G, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, 864 слова, автор — [Kassielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/works)  
— [Лето](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366351), преслэш, постканон, PG-13, романс, Сунь Чжэпин/Чжан Цзялэ, 1 018 слов, автор — [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), бета — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [О выражении симпатии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365649), слэш, 10 сезон, PG-13, романс, Е Сю/Фан Жуй, Счастье, другие про-игроки, 1 829 слов, автор — [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel)  
— [Тайная жизнь Привязанной лодки, написанная им самим](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366195), джен, 10 сервер, юмор, дневник, PG-13, Привязанная лодка, гильдия Синего ручья, намеки на возможный пейринг Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, 2 353 слова, автор — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan), бета — [Аттян](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan)  
— [Все только начинается](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366537), преслэш, неглубокий пост-канон, романс, ОЖП, PG-13, Чжан Синьцзе/Хань Вэньцин, 2 779 слов, автор — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka) , бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)

• [**Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [Песня ночного города](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25493785), слэш, романс, ER, G, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, автор — [Julia_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_J)  
— [Выйду ночью в поле с зонтом](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25489675), джен, пейзаж, PG-13, Слава, Мрачный лорд, автор — [Karego](https://karego-at.tumblr.com/)  
— [Вот придет Мрачный Лорд и...](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25490461), джен, стрип, юмор, аватары!AU, G, Лазурный Поток, Зерно Подорожника, Мрачный Лорд, Арисаема, Изменчивая Весна, автор — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Черно-белые истории](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25485895), слэш и джен, серия стрипов, юмор, PG-13, Хуан Шаотянь, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, автор — [S. D&LI R.](https://www.instagram.com/dali_chibi/)  
— [Берегись!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25485652), джен, чиби, G, Мо Фань (Обман), Су Мучэн (Танцующий дождь), автор — [astrella](https://terra-in.tumblr.com/)  
— [Дерзкий](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25485577), джен, портрет, G, Сунь Сян, автор — [astrella](https://terra-in.tumblr.com/)  
— [Весна](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25485490), гет, романс, G, Мо Фань/Су Мучэн, автор — [Ягода Рябины](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashberry)  
— [Глаза в глаза](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25465678), слэш, романс, PG-13, Хань Вэньцин/Е Сю, автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)  
— [Котики на счастье](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25484572), джен, портрет, G, Су Мучэн, автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Вальс](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25484755), гет, романс, G, Ван Цзеси/Тан Жоу, автор — [Ягода Рябины](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashberry)  
— [Love is...](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25484647), слэш, романс, PG-13, Сюй Боюань (Лазурный поток)/Е Сю (Мрачный лорд), автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)  
— [О чем задумался?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25484299), слэш, аватары!AU, романс, PG-13, Изменчивая Весна/Арисаема, автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [После матча](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25484080), джен, портрет, драма, PG-13, Вэй Чэнь, автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Выходной](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_visual/works/25483906), слэш, романс, PG-13, Сюй Боюань/Е Сю, автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)

• [**Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [Стилист на полную ставку](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25611907), перевод, автор — **bonsaiy** , джен, PG-13, юмор, Е Сю, Су Мучэн, Су Муцю, Чэнь Го, 4 004 слова, переводчик — [Lolly Sudzimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Sudzimen), бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)  
— [Трусы и уточки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25611751), слэш, PG-13, романс, ER, Вэй Чэнь/Лян Ичунь, 4 055 слов, автор — [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), бета — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [Праздник драконьих лодок](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25615525), слэш, ER, PG-13, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, 4 162 слова, автор — [Julia_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_J)  
— [О долгах, новичках и божественных лапках](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25614316), джен, G, Е Сю, Хань Вэньцин, Чжан Цзялэ, 4 692 слова, автор — [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel)  
— [Тридцать три единорога](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25615447), слэш, PG-13, романс, Ван Цзеси/Хань Вэньцин, 5 688 слов, автор — [Маленький_ Лис](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_i_hvostiki)  
— [Тест драйв на богах](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25616068), джен, фоновый слэш, постканон, PG-13, юмор, Е Сю/Чжан Цзялэ, 5 820 слов, авторы — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort), бета — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [Чужие победы, чужие поражения](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25611682), преслэш, романс, PG-13, Лу Ханьвэнь/Лю Сяобе, Е Сю, 6 992 слова, автор — [Аттян](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan), бета — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan)  
— [Приходи на финал](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25616023), преслэш, романс, PG-13, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, Счастье, 7 736 слов, автор — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan), бета — [Аттян](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan)  
— [Избежать смертного приговора](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25612180), перевод, автор — **ShadowsofReason** , слэш, романс/юмор, PG-13, Хуан Шаотянь/все, Хуан Шаотянь/Чжоу Цзэкай, Е Сю/Хань Вэньцин и другие, 9 556 слов, переводчик — [Lolly Sudzimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Sudzimen), бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)

• [**Level 3: Челлендж 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [Лето, когда нам было пятнадцать](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works/25731982), вторичный перевод с английского, автор — **Худэ Лань (Синяя бабочка)** , переводчик с китайского — **Syncogon** , джен, PG-13, Су Мучэн, Су Муцю, Е Сю, Цуй Ли, глава 1 цикла приквелов "Вершина Славы", 190 + 1309 слов, переводчик — [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort), предисловие — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), обложка — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/), бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)  
— [Пожалуйте в гроб, сэр](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works/25732060), вторичный перевод с английского, автор — **Худэ Лань (Синяя бабочка)** , переводчик с китайского — **Syncogon** , джен, PG-13, Вэй Чэнь, Хуан Шаотянь, глава 6 цикла приквелов "Вершина Славы", 182 + 2136 слов, переводчик — [Kenilvort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort), предисловие — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), обложка — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/), бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)  
— [Маникюр настоящего фаната: Синий дождь, Маленькая трава, Тирания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691056?view_full_work=true), нэйл-арт, джен, G, автор — [himeroid](https://www.diary.ru/member/?112509)  
— [Эмблемы чемпионов](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works/25731169), хэндмэйд, брелки с логотипами команд-чемпионов по версии дунхуа, джен, G, Великолепная эра, Тирания, Самсара, Маленькая трава, Синий дождь, Счастье, автор — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan)  
— [Что это тут у нас?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works/25707454), хэндмэйд, роспись по дереву, слэш, PG-13, романс, фэнтэзи, дракон!Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, автор — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Плюшевые тентакли](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works/25690438), хэндмэйд, брошка из фетра, джен, G, Своксаар, автор — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Аватар Пингвина](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_challenge/works/25688209), хэндмэйд, сухое валяние, джен, G, пингвин!Ваккария, пингвин!Своксаар, автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)

• [**Level 4 Quest 1-2: ББ-квест 2020 (макси и иллюстрации)**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tka_fk20_bb_maxi/works)  
— [Амнезия](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_maxi/works/25918204), слэш, драма, неглубокий постканон, PG-13, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, 31 471 слово, авторы — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten), бета — [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel) \+ [Иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_illustration/works/25918288), арт, слэш, романс, PG-13, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)  
— [Орхидея](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_maxi/works/25915879), джен, АУ, дарк, детектив, стимпанк, сверхъестественное, NC-17, Е Сю, Чжан Синьцзе, Сунь Чжэпин, Чжан Цзялэ, Фан Жуй, НЖП, 16 026 слов, автор — [Kagami-san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami), бета — [Angstsourie](https://www.diary.ru/member/?340588) \+ [Иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_illustration/works/25916290), арт, джен, обложка, стимпанк, PG-13, Е Сю, Чжан Синьцзе, НЖП, автор — [0dearg-due0](http://0dearg-due0.tumblr.com/)  
— [Как поймать бога](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_maxi/works/25918114), слэш, романс, UST, первый раз, NC-17, Ван Цзеси/Юй Вэньчжоу, 15 073 слова, авторы — [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten) \+ [Иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_bb_illustration/works/25917940), арт, слэш, романс, PG-13, Ван Цзеси/Юй Вэньчжоу, автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)

• [**Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_rnc21_drabbles_mini/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [Инструмент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106085), слэш, NC-17, PWP/романс, Е Сю/Хань Вэньцин, 538 слов, автор — [S. D&LI R.](https://www.instagram.com/dali_chibi/) , бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)  
— [День с запахом трав](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106406), слэш, Аватар!АУ, R, романс, Изменчивая весна/Арисаема, 1 448 слов, навеяно [этой](https://fanart-store.diary.ru/p219522605_vse-povtoryayut-za-starshimi.htm) серией артов, продолжение драббла [Ночь со сладким привкусом меда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349881), автор — [Kagami-san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami), беты — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten), [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel)  
— [Научился](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109181), слэш, комфорт, оральный секс, NC-17, романс, Сюй Боюань/Е Сю, 1 630 слов, автор — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan), бета — [Аттян](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan)  
— [Молодец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106193), слэш, дрочка, UST, постканон, NC-17, романс, Тан Хао/Линь Цзинъянь, 1 842 слова, автор — [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), бета — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [Целый год феноменальной неудачи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105884), слэш, дорамаверс, лавхейт, больные отношения, NC-17, PWP/романс, Чэнь Ехуэй/Цю Фэй, 2 111 слов, в подарок для [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha), автор — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), беты — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten), [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel)  
— [Три секунды - это слишком долго](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105998), слэш, случайный секс, NC-17, PWP/романс, Сунь Сян/Е Сю, 2 180 слов, автор — [tau_kita77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77), бета — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka)  
— [Сюрприз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109427), гет, неглубокий постканон, разница в возрасте, девушка старше, первый раз, NC-17, романс, Ли Хуа/Чу Юньсю, 3 065 слов, автор — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), беты — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten), [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel)

• [**Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от М до Е 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_rnc21_visual/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [Держись крепче](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212855), слэш, романс, минет, секс в одежде, R, Е Сю/Сунь Сян, подарок для [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/), автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Береги нервы, руби монстров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212837), джен, батальная сцена, R, Слава, Синий мост весеннего снега, автор — [Karego](https://karego-at.tumblr.com/)  
— [А если поближе?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200081), слэш, романс, R, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, подарок для [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), автор — [Ягода Рябины](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashberry)  
— [Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212591), слэш, романс, R, Сунь Сян/Чжоу Цзэкай, автор — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Есть только ты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212477), гет, R, Су Мучэн/Хань Вэньцин, подарок для [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha), автор — [Ягода Рябины](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashberry)  
— [Мне ничего кроме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211850), слэш, романс, укусы, R, Хань Вэньцин/Е Сю, подарок для [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten), автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Довыёбывался](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211784), слэш, PWP, грубый секс, принуждение, NC-17, Линь Цзинъянь/Тан Хао, автор — [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Расслабься и не молчи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211688), слэш, романс/PWP, порка, NC-17, Сюй Боюань/Е Сю, подарок для [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)  
— [Старайся лучше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211454), гет, романс, оральный секс, R, Хуан Шаотянь/Су Мучэн, подарок для [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha), автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)

• [**Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tka_fk20_rnc21_midi)  
— [Чемпионат по бесстыдству](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327080), слэш, романс, фингеринг, постканон, NC-17, Линь Цзинъянь/Тан Хао, 4 166 слов, автор — [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), бета — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [Русалочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327800), слэш, фэнтэзи!АУ, романс, юмор, NC-17, Юй Вэньчжоу/Хуан Шаотянь, Е Сю, Ван Цзеси, Вэй Чэнь, 4 974 слова, автор — [Маленький_ Лис](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_i_hvostiki)  
— [Ирония фей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302096), слэш, драма, урбан!АУ, фэнтэзи!АУ, даб-кон, секс в одежде, трахни или умри, NC-17, Линь Цзинъянь/Тан Хао, 5 351 слово, автор — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan), бета — [Аттян](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan)  
— [Раскрась свою жизнь невидимыми чернилами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327311), перевод с английского, автор — **halcyonine** , слэш, романс, соулмейт!АУ, NC-17, Хань Вэньцин/Е Сю, первая часть цикла soulmate au series, 7 993 слова, переводчик — [Lolly Sudzimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Sudzimen), бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)  
— [Циндао](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327458), перевод с английского, автор — **halcyonine** , слэш, романс, соулмейт!АУ, NC-17, Хань Вэньцин/Е Сю, вторая часть цикла soulmate au series, 10 801 слово, переводчик — [Lolly Sudzimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Sudzimen), бета — [Триначандра](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3259727)

• [**Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_kink/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+The+Kings+Avatar+2020%22)  
— [На что меняемся?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428405), арт, соло, кросдрессинг, R, Хань Вэньцин, подарок для [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [И что дальше?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425732), арт, соло, бондаж, R, Лян Ичунь, подарок для [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo), [afcleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric), автор — [morikvendi.d](https://morikvendi-art.tumblr.com/)  
— [Красный галстук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426239), арт, слэш, PWP, секс в одежде, NC-17, Вэй Чэнь/Лян Ичунь, автор — [andro-maha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaha/pseuds/andromaha)  
— [Люблю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428087), стрип, слэш, романс, фетиш на курение, PG-13, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань  
— [Дождь за окном](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424631), мини, слэш, романс, Аватар!АУ, кинк на волосы, R, Изменчивая весна/Арисаема, навеяно [этой](https://fanart-store.diary.ru/p219522605_vse-povtoryayut-za-starshimi.htm) серией артов, продолжение драббла [Ночь со сладким привкусом меда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349881) и [День с запахом трав](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106406), 1 118 слов, автор — [Kagami-san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami), бета — [Angstsourie](https://www.diary.ru/member/?340588)  
— [Иногда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427709), мини, слэш, PWP/романс, ER, римминг, бондаж, отложенный оргазм, NC-17, Е Сю/Хань Вэньцин, 1 493 слова, автор — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [Неутомимый убийца Мо Фань](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427868), миди, слэш, романс, фетиш на руки, футфетиш, PG-13, Е Сю/Мо Фань, 4 108 слов, автор — [Jella Montel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel)  
— [Все оттенки дыхания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427058), миди, слэш, романс, омегаверс, дабкон, секс по контракту, подразумевается MPREG, NC-17, Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, 9 476 слов, автор — [Puhospinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka), бета — [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten)  
— [Редкий гость в логове дракона ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426485), миди, слэш, романс, фэнтэзи!АУ, ксенофилия, NC-17, дракон!Е Сю/Сюй Боюань, написано под вдохновением от командной работы [Что это тут у нас?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707454), подарок для [Opossum-art](https://opossum-art.tumblr.com/), 10 358 слов, автор — [Донна Дункан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan), бета — [Аттян](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan)

• [**ФБ 2020: Общие итоги голосования**](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1qjIUVPEo3ci6K1bID9V1qIRZBuUK2B6C8QAPrL02gew/edit#gid=0)  
— 54 место (из 106)  
— 75 работ, из них 30 артов, не считая визитку, 38 фанфиков и 7 работ челленджа  
— мы написали за это время 200 000 слов  
— получили 397 комментария, 3 859 кудосов и 19 852 просмотра  
— вывод: мы охуенные  
— вы тоже

  


    

  


    

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677339" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/f4/XvLoiJqZ_o.png" alt="FANDOM THE KINGS AVATAR 2020"><a>`


End file.
